Touched By An Angel
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kurapika didn't expect that a ghost would fall in love with him named Neon.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.  
  
Kurapika was passing by the aisle as girls greet him. Why girls? He is handsome, intelligent and many things to describe about him. But he doesn't care that he's popular. He is also human like them. He's just simple. He arrived inside his classroom as people greet him with warm smiles. He was also the president of their class. He was chatting some of his friends when he looked outside of the window he saw a girl with a pink hair which is tied in a bonnet. Kurapika never saw her before. His classmate passed in front of him and when he looked to the window again the girl was gone. 'Strange', he thought. 'Her eyes were forest green. I wonder if my friend's know her'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They have their P.E. class as Kurapika and some of the boys we're playing basketball. And girls we're cheering for them especially for Kurapika. He passed the ball to his teammates and as he looked to the cherry blossoms tree he saw her again. 'Who is she?' Kurapika thought. So he ran to her but she ran away. When she reached where she had gone through she had vanished. 'Weird', he thought, scratching his cheek. 'Nobody can vanish like that so easily'. He was about to go back to the gym as he turn around he saw her there. He was so frightened that he back off. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Neon...Nostrad. You?" the ghost asked back.  
  
"K-Kurapika", Kurapika was so afraid that he stammers his words. "I h- haven't seen you around. A new student I guess?" the ghost shook her head.  
  
"Do you believe in ghosts?"  
  
"I-I do if I saw one", he answered.  
  
"Well I am!" Neon said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" Kurapika said testing her.  
  
"Of course! I'll talk to you later! See you around Kurapika!" after that Neon vanished. Kurapika went back to the gym. His expression cannot be described.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! What's up? Are you okay man?" Leonard, his friend asked.  
  
"I'm fine Leo!" Kurapika replied. But actually he wasn't. He grabbed Leonard's arm and whispered something in his ear. "Actually I'm not! A ghost just talked to me!"  
  
"Eh? That's impossible!" said Leonard as they went to the boy's room to change.  
  
"Seriously! Her name is Neon Nostrad!" Kurapika exclaimed, as he took of his P.E. t-shirt and changed in his clothes.  
  
"Neon? Nostrad? This is unbelievable!" Leonard shrieked out as he was done changing his clothes.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"Neon Nostrad studies here but an accident happened to her last year and she died", Leonard explained, as the two went together to their classroom.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Kurapika asked again.  
  
"That we are not sure of!" his friend replied.  
  
"I see", was all Kurapika could say. But why would Neon showed up to him? Is there something she wants? He tried to listen to what their sensei is telling them coz' he couldn't concentrate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurapika's eyes were downcast as he is thinking of that ghost, Neon. He saw two feet across him. He looked up and saw Neon, smiling. "You're going home?' Neon asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Kurapika answered.  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure" as they exit the gates. "Ah Neon will you please tell me-"  
  
"Why I'm showing up to you? Is that what you want to ask?"  
  
"Yeah", Kurapika answered after a moment's paused.  
  
"Well you're the only one who can see me here", Neon answered. "Don't ask me why".  
  
"Oh...do you have a message for me?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed on how she smiled.  
  
"I want you to help me but that will be later", she told him. "I know you're confused I'll explain another time!" they stopped at his house and he looked at her.  
  
"Neon", Kurapika said too softly.  
  
"Y-Yes?" Neon said, feeling herself flushing the way he smile and the way he looked at her.  
  
"I'll be honored to help you. I'm lucky I have a friend who is a ghost. Remember I'm here for you!" he whispered, and then he went in to his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day, at lunch time, Kurapika was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree reading a book until Neon sat beside her. "Hi Kurapika!" Neon greeted.  
  
"Hi Neon!" Kurapika greeted back as he closed the book. Before when Neon will show up, he will be so shocked. But now it didn't matter to him. He had understood why Neon will just show up to him.  
  
"Kurapika I want you to see my past. Is that all right?" she asked.  
  
"Sure! So that I'll know the whole story!" he replied.  
  
"Close your eyes!" Neon demanded. Kurapika did. And Neon let him go back to the past.  
  
Flashback  
  
Neon Nostrad was a new student in first year high school. She had many friends too. Until second year she is still classmates with her friend's in first year. She was so lucky. They have CLF class that time and Neon was sitting near the door. She looked outside to see Kurapika walking confidently reading a notebook in hand. She paused. He was so handsome. She admits she was in love at first sight. That recess Neon asked her closed friend Joan who was that guy with yellow hair and blue eyes. Joan knows what she meant...the popular student named Kurapika. "Almost all of the girls have a crush on him! But actually...he doesn't mind. It's nothing to him. For him crush is only admiration!" Joan said. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him? Just like those girls?" Joan asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Actually I was in love at first sight!" Neon replied too softly. As she started to blush.  
  
"Oh man! It's like a disease! Your one of them!" her friend exclaimed.  
  
"Why? Don't you have a crush on him too?" Neon asked.  
  
"No. But", Joan started to blush. "I have a crush whose name is Leonard! Kurapika's best friend! Ssh...it's a secret okay?" she said. Neon started teasing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neon was about to go home early that night if not for a stalker following her. She walked faster and faster until that person grabbed her arm. She didn't know the person really. He tried kissing her in the neck and she also slapped him...hard! Neon fell to the ground with him on top. The man was unbuttoning her clothes while she screamed louder. Nobody can hear her inside the campus. The man didn't attempt to rape her. He wants to kill her. He quickly reached a dagger in his pocket and stabs her in the heart. Then he left her...now lifeless. That morning student's had found Neon's body. Right Nostrad, Neon's father, said that there was an argument between him and one businessman inside the conference in Right's office. And that maybe he wants revenge so that's why he killed Right's daughter instead. Right was correct! The person who killed his daughter was that businessman, the one who argued him.  
  
End Of Flashback.  
  
Kurapika opened his eyes and look at Neon beside him. Her tears were flowing from her eyes. "Horrible isn't it? And how strange a ghost will cry. I'm not real", Neon said. Kurapika reached for her and hugged her. She was almost real! For why he could hug a ghost.  
  
"Everything's fine now! You have justice at last!" Kurapika said, trying to comfort her. "How I wished I was there to save you! How I wished I can turn the past!"  
  
"No Kurapika! I don't want you to get involved!" she sobbed in his chest. "You know now that I love you. So I would rather die that you'll be in trouble!"  
  
"Damned it! If we we're closed friends I could have-"Neon put her finger to his lips to silenced him.  
  
"If we we're closed friends I wished we have the same feelings. But that is selfish! So I would rather see you happy!" Neon told him sincerely. "I love you! You don't have to react on that! I understand", she added. Kurapika don't know what to say. He holds her tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dismissal time as Kurapika and Leonard went to see Neon's friend who is Joan. They had seen her putting some things inside her locker. And when she closed it she had seen Kurapika and Leonard. Joan blushed. "Hi Jo!" Leonard greeted.  
  
"H-Hi Leonard!" Joan greeted, shyly.  
  
"Hi Joan! I know it's late but I want to say sorry on what happened to your friend...Neon", Kurapika began. Joan was shocked on his words. How did he know?  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well...I know you'll ask me that. Neon as a ghost is showing up on me...talks to me! And showed me her past", he answered her. Joan doesn't know what to say. She missed Neon, that's what she only knows.  
  
"Do me a favor Kurapika", Joan said.  
  
"Anything".  
  
"Tell her...I missed her so", Joan started to cry. Leonard went to her and taps her shoulders. Kurapika nod his head in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurapika was lying on his bed and starring up at the ceiling. Life is precious! He was somewhat proud that he had a friend who is a ghost. 'And that ghost loved me', Kurapika thought. His cheeks were flushing on how Neon confessed to him...honestly. The three words were like a mantra on his head. But it hit him! When Neon told him he doesn't have to react on what she said. But why dos he feels guilty? Why? "Hi Kurapika!" Neon greeted, sitting on his bed. Kurapika sat up on his bed and ran his fingers through his yellow hair. Kurapika caught her blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Kurapika asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"W-Well...you look cute...really!" Neon replied.  
  
"That's why you were in love at first sight in me!" he joked. "But...what if I have feelings for you we can't-"  
  
"Be together. I know", she finished. "But I would rather be happy if you love another person", she added. Kurapika hold her hand firmly.  
  
"But what if I do have feelings for you?" Neon's expression changed.  
  
"Then I'll go back to heaven!" Neon said to him. Kurapika could feel his jaw dropped.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter  
  
"Say what? Neon Nostrad you had to explain!" Kurapika demanded.  
  
"Well...I'm supposed to be in heaven now. But I ask God up there I want to go back here on earth to tell my feelings for you", she explained. "So when you tell me you love me I'll go back up there", she said, pointing her forefinger up. "But if you don't love me...its okay I'm still going back to heaven", she added with a wry smile. She needs his answer. She just came down to earth for him...just for him.  
  
"Oh...by the way Joan said she misses you and she even cried. Leonard was there to pat her shoulder", Kurapika said.  
  
"Really? Don't tell this to him but Joan really likes Leonard!" Neon exclaimed, back to her old self.  
  
"It means she likes him! This is cool!" Kurapika added. Neon began to talk about things in first and second year high school. Kurapika also shared his ideas that it was too tiresome to be the president of the class. They talked about different things and Kurapika admit its fun talking to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another school day as Kurapika was busy on something's when his friend showed up. "Yo Kurapika! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Hey help me here will you? Neon came back here just to tell her feelings for me. And when I'll give her my answer she'll go back to heaven whether I have feelings for her or not. So please", Kurapika exclaimed tugging at his friend's sleeve. "Help me!"  
  
"Hey calm down! All you need to do is realized it man! That's all...you're not going to die yet. Tell her you're feelings...truthfully and honestly. Just don't lie...coz' you'll hurt her", Leonard advice and gave Kurapika a pat at his shoulder. Kurapika nod his head. Honestly that's all there is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurapika was about to leave the campus if not for Neon who showed up. "Meet me at my graveyard. In York New City graveyard. At the first entrance go to the right side and you'll find the cherry blossom tree. Under it you'll find my grave". Then she vanished.  
  
'That was sudden', Kurapika thought as he ran to the graveyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It started to rain and he was soaking wet as he arrived at her graveyard. Neon showed up and went to him. She smiled lovingly to him while his facial expression couldn't be described. "I had to go", Neon said, frankly.  
  
"What? What does this mean?" Kurapika said almost panicking.  
  
"I had to go up there now. You already know my feelings. Whether you'll return it or not, I promised him up above I'll go back to his place", she exclaimed. He couldn't speak. He'll leave her? But they we're so compatible with each other. This can't be!  
  
"But Neon please-"but he didn't finish as Neon inched closer and kissed him. He closed his eyes and in this kiss he could feel the love she had for him. As she inched back she looked at him with sad eyes. And she was crying. "Neon!" Kurapika was supposed to grab her hand but she was floating in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurapika!" Neon yelled. "Whenever you nee me I'll always be there for you. I love you!"  
  
"Wait Neon! Don't leave me!" Kurapika shouted. "Don't leave me", he whispered as Neon's soul vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week had passed since Neon left Kurapika. He sometimes daydreams of her especially when she kissed him. But he never forgets that he had a position as a president. They have P.E. class that time and he was the only one left inside the boy's locker room. "Neon...I wish you were here", Kurapika muttered. As he opened the door he saw Neon smiling at him.  
  
"You called me right? God told me I could visit you anytime. Remember what I told you...whenever you need me...I'll always be there for you!" Neon said. "But we'll talk later...you have classes!"  
  
"Thanks angel", he said with a smile. Kurapika kissed her cheek lovingly. "See you around!" and he ran to his class...happily.  
  
End 


End file.
